


Destroy Something Beautiful

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [16]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Amorality, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cannibalism, Dark, Deception, Dissociation, Disturbing Themes, Drama, Embedded Audio, Embedded Images, Emotional Manipulation, Evil, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Fucked Up, Guilt, Lust, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mindfuck, Murder, Music, Or Just Plain Twisted, Psychoanalysis, Psychological Horror, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Rage, Romance, Sexual Content, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hannibal/Will fanmix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destroy Something Beautiful

* * *

 

A fanmix addressing both sides of the Hannigram relationship. Every alternate song is from Hannibal’s point of view, starting with the first, and every other song is from Will’s point of view. Basically, the odd-numbered songs are Hannibal's, and the even-numbered songs are Will's. The mix is constructed as a dialogue, of sorts, hoping to illuminate the subtleties and brutalities of loving (and being loved by) a serial killer.

**< <HANNIBAL>>**

01.  **Josh Woodward**  - I Want To Destroy Something Beautiful // 03. **VAST** - Pretty When You Cry // 05.  **Radiohead**  - Climbing Up the Walls // 07.  **Silversun Pickups**  - Cannibal // 09.  **Cascadeur**  - Meaning // 11.  **Matthew Good Band**  - Fall of Man // 13.  **Nine Inch Nails**  - Closer // 15.  **David Usher**  - Black Black Heart // 17.  **Tom McRae**  - My Vampire Heart // 19.  **Skillet**  - Monster // 21.  **Metallica**  - Die, Die My Darling // 23.  **Korn**  - Bitch We Got A Problem // 25.  **Blues Saraceno**  - Evil Ways // 27.  **Gin Wigmore**  - Kill of the Night // 29.  **Talking Heads**  - Psycho Killer // 31.  **Radiohead**  - Karma Police // 33.  **The Bravery**  - Hatef**k // 35.  **Metallica**  - Loverman // 37.  **The Dead Weather**  - So Far From Your Weapon // 39.  **The Chemical Brothers**  - Setting Sun // 41.  **Muse**  - Darkshines // 43.  **PJ Harvey**  - Black Hearted Love // 45.  **Garbage**  - Push It // 47.  **Smashing Pumpkins**  - Disarm // 49.  **Portishead**  - All Mine // 51.  **Giselle Rosselli**  - Carnivore // 53.  **Massive Attack**  - Angel // 55.  **Garbage**  - #1 Crush // 57.  **Arctic Monkeys**  - 505 // 59.  **Cosmicity**  - I Want You // 61.  **Shiny Toy Guns**  - Stripped

**< <WILL>>**

02.  **Imagine Dragons**  - Monster // 04.  **Biffy Clyro**  - Many Of Horror // 06.  **Blues Saraceno**  - Run On // 08.  **Mason Jennings**  - The Mountain // 10.  **Ballboy**  - Meet Me At The Shooting Range // 12.  **Lisa Germano**  - A Psychopath // 14.  **Imagine Dragons**  - Hear Me // 16.  **Faith No More**  - Ashes To Ashes // 18.  **Korn**  - Narcissistic Cannibal // 20.  **Kelly Clarkson**  - Addicted // 22.  **Morcheeba**  - Blindfold // 24.  **The Neighbourhood**  - Afraid // 26.  **Red Hot Chili Peppers**  - Torture Me // 28.  **Tool**  - Schism // 30.  **Papa Roach**  - Last Resort // 32.  **The Mars Volta**  - Televators // 34.  **Muse**  - Hate This & I'll Love You // 36.  **Holly Golightly**  - Devil Do // 38.  **City And Color**  - Thirst // 40.  **The Antlers**  - I Don't Want Love // 42.  **Radiohead**  - A Wolf At The Door // 44.  **Puddle Of Mudd**  - Blurry // 46.  **Yael Naim**  - Toxic // 48.  **Placebo**  - Meds // 50.  **Anthrax**  - Crush // 52.  **Deftones**  - Passenger // 54.  **Marilyn Manson**  - Tainted Love // 56.  **Radiohead**  - Paranoid Android // 58.  **Sneaker Pimps**  - Bloodsport // 60.  **Placebo**  - Without You I'm Nothing // 62.  **Peter Gabriel**  - Darkness

**([LISTEN](http://8tracks.com/saucery/destroy-something-beautiful)) ([DOWNLOAD](https://www.mediafire.com/?q0410oq9wh31nh9)) ([ALTERNATIVE DOWNLOAD](http://www.4shared.com/zip/sLejRb4rce/Hannigram.html))**

 

* * *

 


End file.
